Amor sin Memoria
by Sanwitoop Cullen
Summary: -Q quiero q te quedes conmigo, hasta q me sienta seguro en la casona esta…-me pidio el. Bueno aunq a Kaede le de el soponcio cuando se entere…-De acuerdo...-oo si, me sacrificare porq yo tengo buen corazón y mi religión me dice q ayude a mis semejantes
1. El chico de la playa

**Aclaraciones**: los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko, si no…quien creen q seria mi novio?...o mi esclavo…jujujuju…. La historia la narra Kagome…a veces…

_Lo encontré en la playa, sin memoria, y ahora me enamore de el, como una niña boba, pero alguien esta tras el, y no es precisamente q lo quiera mucho..._

**Amor sin Memoria…**

En una pequeña playa propiedad de una de las mejores familias de la ciudad, una chica de 24 años, ojos color chocolate, cabello azabache largo, su cuerpo delgado y con todas sus curvas en su lugar, tez blanca, y de una gran sonrisa, paseaba todas las tardes por la orilla de la playa junto a su perrita Mina q corría alegremente formando círculos alrededor de su soñadora dueña

-Kouga es muy lindo, pero, lo amo?, quiero casarme amándolo, no porque mis papás me lo impongan…-

-Wauf wauf wauf…- Mi pequeña perrita Mina, corría rápidamente hacia unas rocas q formaban perfectamente un medio circulo, esta movía la colita como si hubiera descubierto algo,… o a alguien…

-Mina? Mina regresa!! Minaa!!...Mina a donde vas?...-Y ahora estaba corriendo detrás de Mina, q de seguro había visto un cangrejo, un pez q se quedo allí, un objeto, o lo q sea q le hubiera llamado la atención a una cachorrita…

-Wauf wa…-ahora parecía estar oliendo su hallazgo, -Raro, q esta olfateando, parece tener la altura de una persona…-Me acerque más a aquellas rocas q estaban a la orilla de la playa…-Haber Mina q tienes allí…- Me paré encima de una roca mas pequeña q de seguro me daría mas altura para lograr ver lo q había encontrado Mina, pero cuando logré ver, les juro q casi me da el soponcio…

-Un…un hombre? Y q hace aquí? Y porq parece como muerto? Ay ay ay, y si esta muerto?...-lentamente, me fui acercando al cuerpo inmóvil de aquel hombre, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le comencé a dar pataditas en las piernas, digo, para asegurarme de q no era un extraterrestre, un sireno o algo q se estuviera haciendo el tonto para secuestrarme… q seguridad la mía la verdad?…hasta q escuche un ruido parecido a un gemido de dolor, me incline rápidamente hasta quedar hincada en la arena, volteé al hombre boca arriba, y ay mi dios, si q me quiere, este hombre estaba para comérselo, joder si Miroku me escuchara… por cierto tenia los rasgos finos y masculinos de su cara, su respiración casi inaudible y forzosa, tome el brazo del chico, y no se ni como pero comencé a levantarme junto con el, fuera quien fuera, no moriría en MI playa…

Caminamos, bueno mas bien camine yo y arrastré al pobre y guapo infeliz q traía conmigo, hasta q nos topamos con las puertas de mi "pequeña" mansión…-Sería un poco tonto entrar por las puertas principales, así q mi amigo entraremos por las de servicio para q Sango me ayude a subirte a mi habitación, y no se ni porq hablo contigo si estas inconsciente…-Cierto…

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de atrás, buscaría a Sango para q me ayudara a cargarlo, estaba muy pesado, y ahhhh mi amiga Sanguito, tan dramática como siempre, la pobre casi se le cayo la mandíbula al verme cargando a un hombre en ese estado tan deplorable

-Kagome por dios quien es? No me digas q lo mataste y quieres q lo enterremos? Ya sabes yo no tengo vocación de criminal…- Ay esa Sango como siempre tan dramática, se nos acerco y comenzó a inspeccionar al chico en vez de ayudarme la muy…-Sango no seas boba y ayúdame a llevarlo a mi habitación…- le conteste, ay q suerte tuvo de q para golpearla necesitara dos manos…aunq con las piernas…

-Kagome, no me digas q es…ay dios mío y yo q te creía virgen!!...-chilló con un gesto de angustia y se llevo una uña hasta su boca…seguiré insistiendo…Sango tan dramática como siempre…

-Sango podrías dejar de decir babosadas y ayudarme? Este amigo esta algo pesadito…- Y bien pesadito…

-Si, si pero quien es?...-ahora Sango ya me ayudaba con el chico, mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta la mi habitación.

-No sé, Mina lo encontró tirado en la playa y TE LO JURO Q YA ESTABA ASI!!...- Sango me creía capaz de todo, y yo tan santa y linda niña q soy…

-Ah y tu de buena gente q te lo traes, y si es un ladrón, un secuestrador, homicida, UN VIOLADOR!! Kagome te das cuenta de lo peligroso q ha sido q lo traigas? En cuanto la nana Kaede se entere te va a echar con todo y tu amiguito…- Si como no…

-Oye oye, la mansión es mía vale? Yo puedo traer a quien se me antoje, puedo traer hasta a Michael Jackson si quiero, y mi nana no tendría porq decir algo…-

-De acuerdo ya entendí, pero no traigas a Michael Jackson, mejor tráete a Hoyo, o a Kouga…o a los dos…-respondió poniéndome un pícaro gesto…Miroku, definitivamente es una mala influencia para las dos, dejare de juntarme con el, afecta mi salud mental…

-Mejor ya cállate y abre la puerta mientras yo lo sostengo…-

Sango abrió la puerta de la habitación, luego me ayudo a recostarlo en la cama, y fue a llamar al doctor mientras yo hacia la difícil tarea de verificar q aun respirara…

-KAGOME!! Llamo al doctor Totousai?...-gritó Sango desde la habitación contigua

-SIII!! Digo NOOO, mejor llama a Miroku...- Bueno considerando las películas q he visto, casos, y algunas experiencias q me han contado, toda herida de bala debe reportarse a la policía, y no quiero mi casa llena de gente con uniforme azul…

Kagome comenzó a desabrochar los pocos botones q le quedaban a la desgarrada camisa azul cielo q traía el hombre, y pudo descubrir un collar de oro en forma de colmillo con un nombre grabado…-Inu…inuu…ya…Inuya…cha…no, no es c es s, Inuyasha, asi te llamas? Inuyasha?...-

-Kagome dice Miroku q ya viene…q haces?...-

-Mira Sango este collar, dice Inuyasha, crees q así se llame?...- pregunté mostrándole el collar a Sango que se acercaba para verlo de cerca…

-Es probable…-

-Ayúdame a cambiarlo…-

-QUEEEE??? Para q quieres cambiarlo Kagome, q se quede así, se ve bien!...-contestó Sango poniéndose completamente roja

-Uuu mejor le digo a Miroku q lo cambie verdad?...- Sango quien la entiende? Primero anda toda pícara y después actúa como niña pequeña…

TOC TOC TOC (la puerta…a poco no están de lujo mis efectos de sonido?)

-Vamos ya llegó Miroku…- Me dijo Sango, mientras yo seguía observando al chico q descansaba en mi cama, se veía tan…tan…lindo…desprotegido, me dieron unas ganas feroces de correr a abrazarlo…pero…bueno me reprimiré las ganas…

-Hola Kagome, a quien mataste?...- Miroku como siempre tan bromista y de buen humor

-A nadie Miroku, revísalo sipi? Mina lo encontró en la playa, y les juro q ya estaba así!...- Lo bueno esq esta vez si era cierto si no q le pregunten a Mina, verdad Mina?

Miroku saco su ehm…estetoscopio creo q se llama la cosita esa, y le empezó a revisar el pecho, me imagino su respiración, Inuyasha tan curioso, q al sentir el frio tacto del estetoscopio como reflejo, soltó un pequeño y débil gruñido y ladeo la cabeza…

-Vaya parece q sus reflejos están intactos…-dijo Miroku al escuchar el gruñido. –Wow, Kagome de donde sacaste una pistola?...- me pregunto al ver la herida de bala q tenia en una pierna.

-Miroku…- le dije de forma reprobatoria.

-Ya ya pues, le sacare la bala, se salen por favor, no me hago cargo de traumas…- Esta loco? Traumas nosotras q las dos somos psicólogas?

-UU si no vaya a ser…- le respondió Sango sarcásticamente. Las dos salimos por una taza de café, y algunas cosas q el "doctor" Miroku pidió.

Dos horas habían pasado, capaz de que ya se le murió, noo si yo siempre le dije, q estar estudiando medicina mientras veía a las estudiantes de enfermería, no era productivo, pero nunca me hacen caso…Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y Miroku salió limpiándose con una toalla, con los ojos cerrados, y con el semblante tranquilo.

-Kagome, el chico acaba de despertar…-Me dijo el…

holap! soy nueva aquii en esta bella pagina...y pues.. espero les haya gustado, esperare reviews, diganme si les gusto, si esta de la mierrr...coles o lo q sea, se aceptan criticas...constructivas q conste...


	2. Y tu quien eres?

Amor sin memoria

Capitulo dos…Y tu quien eres?

Dos horas habían pasado, capaz de que ya se le murió, noo si yo siempre le dije, q estar estudiando medicina mientras veía a las estudiantes de enfermería, no era productivo, pero nunca me hacen caso…Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y Miroku salió limpiándose con una toalla, con los ojos cerrados, y con el semblante tranquilo.

-Kagome, el chico acaba de despertar…-Me dijo el…

-Y como está?...- ok pregunta boba…pues como iba a estar si lo encontré tirado en la playa con un balazo?

-Ya le saque la bala, solo necesitara algunas curaciones q tu se las podrías hacer…ah y Kagome, el chico es un poco agresivo…- dijo Miroku…agresivo? A q se refería exactamente?

-Ehm…iré a verlo…-les dije algo insegura…caminé a mi habitación donde se suponía debía estar el chico, -Q no van a venir?...- les pregunte viendo q ni Miroku ni Sango me seguían y solo observaban. –Tal vez en otro momento…-me dijo Sango. –Ok…- respondí simplemente y seguí caminando, al menos mi fiel perrita Mina iba conmigo. Abrí la puerta, y vi un cuerpo sentado intentando levantarse de la cama..."loco"…fue lo primero q se me vino a la mente…así q corrí velozmente e intente acostarlo de nuevo.

-SUELTAME!...- auch…me gritó tan fuerte q por unos momentos creí haberme quedado sorda

-Oye no seas maleducado, y por tu bien mas te vale q te acuestes de nuevo en la cama…- le sugerí intentando sonar autoritaria y amable a la vez.

-Fhe! Tu no me das ordenes niña…- me dijo… que grosero!! Todavía uno q lo salva y lo trae a su casa sin saber siquiera quien jodidos es…

-En primero: no soy niña por si no lo has notado, ya crecí y tengo nombre me llamo Kagome, y en segunda: O TE ACUESTAS O TE ACUESTO!...- wow, hasta yo misma me sorprendí del fuerte tono q utilice, hasta creo q lo asuste porq, me obedeció al instante y se recostó el cama rápidamente, Mina solo me observo y se subió a la cama con el desconocido.

-Así esta mejor…- dije sonriente…-Como te sientes?...-le pregunté

-Q te importa?...- me contesto grosera e indiferentemente

-Quieres seguir con el tono alto no es cierto?...- no hubo respuesta mas q una volteada de mirada a la pared azulada de mi recamara de parte de el.

-Quien eres?...- seguí con el cuestionario…igual q antes, no hubo respuesta

-Maldito sordo engreído…- susurre tan bajo q creí q no me escucharía.

-Te escuche niña gritona…-se digno a contestarme.

-Entonces?...- pregunté

-Entonces que?...- me dijo

-Porq no me contestas? Quien eres?...- le pregunte finalmente… silencio, silencio y mas silencio…-Oye me contestaras o que?...- dije ya un poco enfadada

-No sé…- dijo mirándome… ay q ojos!! Los tenia de color miel, como mantequilla derretida, como un sol, como un pollito!! Pensó mi infantil mente, hasta q salí de mi ensoñación, y caí en cuenta de la respuesta q me había dado

-Como q no sabes?...- dije extrañada…-No me acuerdo quien soy, no recuerdo nada…- me respondió…

-Oh…-solo atine a decir…-Ya vengo voy por Miroku…-dije levantándome de la silla donde estaba sentada, el no me respondió, pero observe q estaba acariciando a Mina. Salí a buscar a Miroku, el cual estaba con Sango, y tenia una mejilla roja, de marca de mano exactamente, Sango la mano en puño al parecer reclamándole algo, aunq estaba de más preguntar porq…

-Miroku es posible q haya perdida de memoria?...- dije directamente al llegar con ellos.

-Pues el golpe q me dio no estuvo tan grave como para dejarme sin memoria…- respondió sobándose la mejilla afectada

-No tu tonto, el chico…- dije dándole un coscorrón en el brazo.

-Pues, si se golpeo la cabeza fuertemente es posible q si, pero si no fue grave, recordara poco a poco, y si no pues llevara su tiempo, tal vez una semana, un mes, algunos años…- respondió despreocupadamente

-Ay Miroku eres un médico tan eficiente…- dijo Sango sarcásticamente.

-Ay mi vida q bueno q lo reconoces! Así cuando quieras te curo de lo q quieras…- ehm…bueno se escucho otra bofetada, y mejor subí a la habitación no quería ser parte de un asesinato… llevé agua, leche, y algo para q comiera.

-Holap, te traje esto…- le dije mientras coloque la bandeja con la comida en la cama, Mina seguía arriba con el.

-No tengo hambre…- me respondió ignorándome completamente

-Grosero…ah es cierto se me andaba olvidando…- el al parecer se intereso un poco viendo de reojo q fui a sacar.

-Esto estaba colgando de tu cuello cuando te encontramos…-le dije mostrándole el collar.

-Pues…eso quiere decir q es mío no?...- dijo arrebatándomelo de las manos. Ay viejo grosero!!

-SI tranquilo q no te lo voy a robar, InuYasha…- dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

-InuYasha?...-dijo el mirándome.

-Si eso dice el collar, bueno si quieres te puedo bautizar con un número como en los hospitales q te parece… 1023, o 777 o 123?…-

-Inuyasha esta bien…-

-Bien…ahora Inuyasha ponte a comer…- dije sonriente

-Q no escuchaste? Dije q no tengo hambre…- dijo el de nuevo

-Si y si no comes comenzaré a alimentarte como a un bebe…- dije malvadamente, imagínense!! Ahora q lo miraba bien, tenia el cuerpo bien formado, asi q era un bebe con un cuerpo muy bien formado…

-NO-TENGO-HAMBRE-NIÑA…- dijo muy despacio como para retrasados, pero me valió un soberano rábano, tome el tenedor, corte el hot cake, y lo dirigí hasta su boca, quien por estar distraído intentando ignorarme, JA! Le metí el hot cake a la boca y el no tuvo mas remedio q masticarlo y tragarlo, pues mi mirada en ese momento estaba de mata pasiones ^_^

-Q no ten…- no le daría tiempo a q empezara con un bobo berrinChe nomas porq no quería comer, me acomode mas en la cama, y seguí dándole de comer, a fuerza al principio, pero después pareció haberse resignado, aunq la fea expresión de niño berrinchudo la mantuvo todo el tiempo. Cuando termine de alimentar al "bebe" me levante de la cama, necesitaba buscar a alguien para q me acomodara otra recamara, no dormiría con el, aunq ganas no me faltaban.

-A donde vas?...- me pregunto mirándome. –Abajo, a pedirle a alguien q me acondicione otra recamara…- dije sin voltear a verlo.

-Quédate conmigo Kagome…- como dice q dijo? Escuche mal…maldito problema auditivo ¬¬

-Q dijiste?...- dije volteando a verlo

-Q quiero q te quedes conmigo, hasta q me sienta seguro en la casona esta…- ayy mi viidoo me puso carita de cachorro mojado

Bueno aunq a Kaede le de el soponcio cuando se entere…-De acuerdo, pero mañana en la mañana iremos de compras…- oo si, me sacrificare porq yo tengo buen corazón y mi religión me dice q ayude incondicionalmente a mis semejantes.

-A comprar que?...- Preguntó Inuyasha

-Pues ropa, ni modo q andes desnudo por la casa…- uu como se vería si…joder joder joder, ese Miroku debo tomar nota, NO juntarme con Miroku…

-Fhe!, y entonces como voy a dormir hoy?...- me preguntó

-Ten ponte este pantalón y esta camisa…- le dije lanzándole un pantalón cómodo y una camisa blanca

-De acuerdo…- respondió obedientemente

-Iré a cambiarme…- me metí al baño, y ahora…caray! No había caído en cuenta q todas mis pijamas eras diminutas hasta q tuve a Inuyasha en mi recamara…bueno haber si no le alboroto severamente las hormonas…

Salí un poquitín cohibida del baño, no todos los días se dormía con un chico guapo q no recordara nada, y q llego como un regalote del mar… El ya estaba vestido, y bueno…me miró, y …se podría decir q abrió los ojos como platos, luego se sonrojo furiosamente…rayos! Deberé cambiarme la pijama si no quiero q le de un desmayo o algo, es curioso q en estos tiempos, todavía un hombre sea tan inocente… definitivamente, esta seria una laaaarga noche…


	3. Rin la estrella de Rock!

Amor sin memoria

Capitulo tres

-Iré a cambiarme…- me metí al baño, y ahora…caray! No había caído en cuenta q todas mis pijamas eras diminutas hasta q tuve a Inuyasha en mi recamara…bueno haber si no le alboroto severamente las hormonas…

Salí un poquitín cohibida del baño, no todos los días se dormía con un chico guapo q no recordara nada, y q llego como un regalote del mar… El ya estaba vestido, y bueno…me miró, y …se podría decir q abrió los ojos como platos, luego se sonrojo furiosamente…rayos! Deberé cambiarme la pijama si no quiero q le de un desmayo o algo, es curioso q en estos tiempos, todavía un hombre sea tan inocente… definitivamente, esta seria una laaaarga noche…

Que si me cambie la mini pijama? Si, lo hice… Que si fue una larga noche? Lo fue!!... y q si el señorito Inuyasha era inocente? Noooo!! No lo es, tenia fiebre! Y no fue precisamente por mi pijama… como me lo dijo Miroku…bueno no lo hizo, asi q le llame a la una de la madrugada a su departamento, y me contesto una "señorita" luego me contesto Miroku y el muy imbécil…

FLASH BACK

_Alo?...- me contesto una voz demasiado femenina para Miroku_

_Este…se encuentra Miroku?...- otra de sus "amiguitas" seguramente…ah pero cuando Sango se entere…_

_-Miroku? Ahh si, Mikii te hablan cariño!...- "Miki"? ohh me burlare de Miki y lo chantajeare…_

_-Q onda nneeena?...- una simple palabra para "Miki" : imbécil… -Miki cariño, q crees? Q no me dejaste instrucciones ni siquiera me dijiste q a Inuyasha le podría dar fiebre!! Y ahora arde!...- intentaba controlarme pero esq Miroku podía llegar a ser tan exasperante…_

_-Ahhh…sii, se me lo olvido coooomentarte Kag, posh sholo bájale la fiebre, es lo más fácil del mundo mundial y arriba Juárez! Ahh no eso no jajaja…- Miroku borracho? Ay q raro…_

_-Miroku estas borracho?...- dije suspicazmente_

_-Noo como crees nena?...- me respondió_

_-No pues ya ves, suposiciones mías…-dije en tono sarcástico._

_-No, bueno…en verdad no estoy borracho, ya sabes, es solo para hacer entrar en confianza a Estrellita…- q idiota!_

_-Miroku, si sabes lo q pasaría si de pura casualidad, Sango llegara a enterarse q andas tocando a las "estrellas" verdad?...- se escucho q la bocina del teléfono golpeaba contra algo, y un: Estrella de mi corazón recordé q tenia una operación a pecho abierto luego te llamo!... y un portazo…bueno mejor colgué, intentaría bajarle la temperatura a Inuyasha…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Así q pase toda la noche intentando bajarle la fiebre, q por cierto estaba algo alta…pero al final, como a las 5 de la mañana, Inuyasha pudo dormir, la fiebre se le quito y yo, por fin pude acostarme, aunq me quede muriendo de frio, puesto q el se adueño de las sabanas y mi cama dejándome solo una orilla muy orillada…

-Kagome?...- escuchaba a lo lejos, muuuy muy lejos…

-Mmm, cinco minutos más mami…-me voltee de lado, no me despertaría por las siguientes 5 horas…

-Kagome?...- ahh como dan lata…

-KAGOMEEE!!!!...- esta vez si me asuste, así q me desperté de inmediato, y lo primero q vi, fue una nana furiosa con un Inuyasha en pijama tomado de la oreja.

-Nana! Q bueno ver q ya regreso de sus vacaciones!...- intente apaciguarla, como bien me había dicho Sango, a mi nana le daría algo cuando supiera de Inuyasha

-Se puede saber quién es este y q hace en tu casa, en tu recamara, en tu cama!?...-auch, seguramente Inuyasha debía estar sufriendo, lo estaba meneando de aquí para allá como si de una sabana a punto de ser tendida se tratara

-SUELTAME ANCIANA BRUJA!...- bueno no fue muy amable pero mi nana está siendo muy grosera con el…

-Bruja la más vieja de tu casa jovencito! Y tuu…- ay q miedo me está señalando a mí -Al estudio en este mismo instante!...- sermones allí va Kagome Higurashi, mi nana se retiro con su típico paso lento y ruidoso de siempre…

-Esa anciana está loca!...- Inuyasha se estaba sobando la oreja maltratada

-Bueno loca no, este…a veces….Inuyasha baja a desayunar con Sango, en seguida los alcanzo…-le pedí amablemente.

-Estarás bien tu sola con esa loca?...-

-Claro q si, enseguida los alcanzo…- Salí de la habitación seguida de Inuyasha, q una vez le indique el camino hacia la cocina, me dirigí a el estudio…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Rin y Shippo vuelven!!?...- mis hermanitos volverían! Rin era una estrella de rock contaba de 22 años, y Shippo de 9 decidió seguirla, bueno eran sus sueños y quién era yo para frustrarle sus sueños? Mi papá y mi mamá no estuvieron nada de acuerdo, pero al final terminaron aceptando.

-Si hija, Rin me llamo y dijo q su gira regresaría al país, y q vendría al club "La Shikon" a petición de un amigo de su manager, mando boletos…-mi nana agitaba los boletos como abanico de aquí para allá…caray! Y yo q creía q me sermonearía por Inuyasha…

-Y…que hacia ese chico en tu cama ahh!?...- hable demasiado rápido….

-Esto…pues… Mina fue la culpable de todo!...- como respuesta recibí un gruñido de parte de Mina, pequeña traidora….y creo q mi nana hizo lo mismo….además de que ambas me lanzaban una mirada asesina…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo a pesar de las constantes indirectas y miradas de Kaede mi nana hacia Inuyasha, y viceversa, Sango y yo hablamos de nuestro consultorio, pacientes, y q tendríamos q regresar a trabajar en dos días más, Inuyasha me preguntó a q horas iríamos de compras, y pues…eso tendría q esperar hasta mañana…pero hoy iríamos a ver cantar a Rin…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Dices que…somos amigos, deberíamos ser algo más y sé que, piensas lo mismo pero tú sabes disimular…-

La chica que cantaba era de estatura mediana, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, recogido en un peinado rockero, ojos color café, con un vestido negro y un cinturón plateado, además de unos zapatos de tacón un poco altos color negro también…ella siguió cantando, y seguida apareció un chico…

-Te gusta, estar conmigo, volarme y hacerme creer, que quieres, ser más que amigos, pero te la juegas otra vez…-

Alto, de cabellos castaños oscuros, y sujetos a una coleta alta, un pantalón de mezclilla negra, una camisa negra con decoraciones en forma d calavera color gris, y encima una chaqueta negra.

-Hay Rin Rin, esa niña me está haciendo riquitzima!...bueno Kohaku también, pero Rin es la estrella!!- un hombre estaba sentado junto a otro, uno de buen porte, alto, cabellera blanca y larga, bien peinada claro está, con un traje negro impecable y de marca, en su cara tenía unas extrañas marcas moradas, además de una media luna en su frente. El otro también de buen porte, cabello negro y atado en una coleta baja, aunq no muy larga, y, pues, a pesar de verse guapo, se veía afeminado, y al escuchar la voz con la q acababa de dar su expresión de la riqueza, solo lo comprobaba.

-Creo q te la vives explotando a esos chicos Jakotsu…- el chico peliblanco fue el que habló.

-Yooo? Jamás de los jamases!, yopi lo único q hice, fue abrir la puerta a la fama para Rin Rin, y q me dices de ti Sessho, q te hiciste mi amigo solo para ligarte a la pequeña Gatita, me siento sumamente usada…- ahora fue el otro, Jakotsu, el que habló.

-No digas idioteces Jakotsu…- ahora el salió en defensa propia, aunq en su interior, después de su orgullo, sabia q lo q le decía aquel…ehm, aquella persona era cierto.

Mientras en el estacionamiento, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kagome, e Inuyasha, salían del auto ya estacionado…

_____________________________________________________________________

Holap mis queridas/queridos lectoras/lectores!! Espero q este cap, les haya gustado! En el próximo, uhm… no mejor no les adelanto nada, pero Sessho e Inuyasha tienen algo q ver… como ven? Encuentro o no? Se aceptan sugerencias!!

**Gracias a: Kagome-chan1985, Peachilein, mi tiita Anthe y a la brujita shula Agatha Miller** sus reviews me alegran mi dia y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo

A mi este cap, sinceramente no me convence, ahh si, la ultima parte la narro yo jujuju xDD.

Jako aparecioo!!! Oo sii, en este fic hará de las suyas! Pero de las suyas en buena onda jojo! xDD

**ACLARO: LA CANCION NO ES MIA, REPITO, NO ES MIA, POR FAVORSITO NO ME DEMANDEN SOY JOVEN Y NO HAY DINERO, la canción se llama No me digas q no, de Nikki Clan y vuelvo a repetir, LA CANCION NO ES MIA, quedo claro? Espero sí. Además de q Inuyasha y sus personajes… pz brincos diera yo si fueran mios, pero lamentablente no, todo le pertenece a la respetable Rumiko Takahashi, también, cualquier marca, anuncio, q aquí se mencione, no es mía, excepto la historia si, q me la estoy sacando d mi loca cabeza xdd**

Uhm…después d tanta aclaración… me dejan review??


End file.
